


Imposter

by watcherswatchers



Series: Daily Drabble Prompts [31]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, M/M, Word Count: 1K, mild Heathers vibes, plot fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherswatchers/pseuds/watcherswatchers
Summary: Daily Prompt:What are the last two movies/tv shows you've watched? Combine those two universes and write Shane/Ryan into it!I don't really watch tv or movies so this was real fucking hard but Idowatch Among Us livestreams and musical animatics so here this is. idk how i feel about it
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Daily Drabble Prompts [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160195
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Imposter

Ryan ran up to the computer. He had to input the correct code, but he was only given one number to repeat at a time. His hands were shaking as he looked over his shoulders. No one was coming in yet.

Shane walked up behind him and Ryan jumped. His hand stuttered and he hit the wrong button and the screen flashed red. “Don’t kill me,” he whispered, hoping Shane heard his plea. But Shane just stood there, watching.

Ryan input his code again and slipped out of the room, walking past Shane. God, he hoped Shane didn’t follow him. He ran down the hallway, tripping over— Oh god, that was a body.

Shane walked up on the body and stared at Ryan. “Oh, Ryan.”

“I didn’t— I didn’t kill him,” he cried, looking up at Shane. “You have to believe me.”

Shane dialed a number on his phone and a siren sounded. They were suddenly in the meeting room, surrounded by the other crew. One of them here was the unsub, they just had to figure out who. Shane paced beside Ryan, watching him closely. “Ryan, how did you find the body?”

“I just— I tripped on it, Shane. Fuck, you saw me, didn’t you? You saw me trip. I was running from you because you were acting like you were going to kill me.” There was blood on Ryan’s hands; he was shaking.

“I— I thought I saw you input the computer code, but…” Shane trailed off.

Brent looked across the table. “I saw Ryan doing his tasks; he’s innocent for sure.”

Ryan took a shaky sigh of relief, his whole body trembling. “Thank god,” he murmured.

Sara looked around at the people surrounding her. “Did anyone investigate? Or did we just report as soon as we found the body?”

“I reported when I walked up on Ryan, covered in blood,” Shane said.

“I didn’t do it,” Ryan whispered. “I promise I didn’t.”

“Well someone here did!” Sara cried. She threw her hands up in the air frustratedly. She ran her hand through her hair. “We need to vote someone.”

Ryan took a shaky breath. “Well I’m— We’re at four. We shouldn’t vote someone out just yet.” He grabbed a paper towel and started scrubbing at his hands. “I can’t believe they got Mari.” He stared numbly at the center of the table. “Let’s skip.” He locked his answer in and walked out of the room.

The other three filed out quickly after. Shane and Sara stood alongside Ryan and patted his back. Brent went off, hopefully to do tasks. They had to be close on tasks, Ryan was begging.

Shane turned around, fumbling with wires. Sara was staring at Ryan, walking closer to him. The siren sounded and they were caught in the midst of a meeting again.

Brent looked at the three of them. “There was a note beside the body. I investigated.”

“What— what did it say?” Ryan asked.

“It seemed like a suicide note,” Brent said. “And there was a cup of poison beside her.”

Shane’s brow furrowed. “What about the blood?”

“Maybe the killer got tired of waiting for it to kick in? I don’t know.” Brent stared at the pinned board behind him. “They’ve gotten six of us. We have to vote here,” Brent said. “We have to chance it.”

“We don’t have to chance it!” Sara said. “We can just finish tasks. You’re close, right?”

Brent nodded. Shane and Ryan mirrored him.

“Okay, me too. We’ll just get tasks done.” Sara locked her skip in and stared expectantly at the boys. “We’ll stick together.”

Ryan locked in his vote. Then Shane, then Brent.

Shane and Brent had skipped; Ryan had voted Sara.

They left the room, Ryan pressed close to Shane’s side. He was waiting for Shane to finish the wires. They had to finish wires.

The lights went out.

“Shane?” Ryan cried. “Shane?!”

“I’m here,” Shane said in the dark. “Just… Stay where you are. I’ll go fix lighting quickly.”

Ryan paced back and forth in the security room. He loaded up the cameras, watching the hallways. There was Shane… there was Brent… They were both heading to electrical. Maybe Sara was already in there.

Ryan could hear rattling in the vent. Sara jumped out and Ryan bolted, running through the hallways. “Brent! Shane!” He hit the corner of a wall, stumbling. “Guys, it’s Sara!” His heart was racing. He tripped, falling to the floor. “C’mon, Sara. You don’t have to do this,” he said, pushing himself back. “Come on.”

“You know too much, Ryan. It’s why you voted me.”

“I won’t tell,” Ryan whimpered. “I won’t.”

Sara nodded. She was waving her gun in his face. “See, but I can’t take that chance, Ryan. But don’t worry— I know you won’t be telling anyone.” She lifted her gun and suddenly, it was kicked from her hand.

Shane shakily grabbed it and picked it up, pointing it back at her. “Don’t move,” he ordered. “Don’t.”

Sara looked at Shane, a vicious grin on her face. “I should have known you’d come for your boy toy,” she said.

Shane held the gun up. “I’m the sheriff,” he said, “I’m the only way you’re going to be stopped.” Shane stood in front of Ryan, shielding him. “I’m so sorry, Sara.” His voice was warbling, thick with tears. “I loved you.”

Sara lurched at Shane, just enough of a jump to scare him into pulling the trigger. Blood sprayed across the wall, blooming from her chest.

The lights popped on and the simulation ended. Shane dropped to his knees, holding his head in his hands. “Oh god,” he whispered. “She made me kill her.”

Ryan put his hand on Shane’s shoulder, making him jump. “You saved me.”

Shane looked at Ryan, his eyes wide. Brent showed up behind them. “You guys—” He saw Sara’s body laid out on the ground. “It was Sara?”

Shane threw the gun to the corner of the room and pulled a knife from Sara’s pocket. “There’s a new sheriff in town.”


End file.
